User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Random Duel Logs - Episode 012
Turn 1: Randa * Normal Summons "Beastman - Thorgrim Grudgebearer" (1500/0). * Uses the effect of "Grudgebearer", Special Summoning "Beastman - Thorek Ironbrow" from her hand. (1600/1400). * Activates "Beastman Ritual" from her hand, Tributing her "Ironbow" and "Grudgebearer" to Ritual Summon "Beastman - Wurrzag, Da Great Green Prophet" (2500/2000), also attaching the Tributed monsters to it as Xyz Materials. * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Yuriko * Draws. * Places "Crystal Strike Chameleon" from her hand to the Pendulum Zone (Pendulum Scale 1) but Randa activates the effect of "Wurrzag", detaching 1 Xyz Material from it to negate the activation of "Chameleon", and shuffling it into the Deck. * Places "Crystal Strike Sorceress" (Pendulum Scale 8) and "Crystal Strike Antenna Fly" (Pendulum Scale 1) to her Pendulum Zone, but Randa responds by activating her Set "Beastman Savagery", preventing Yuriko from Special Summoning monsters whose ATK is less than or equal to that of "Wurrzag"'s - 2500. * Sets 1 monster in face-down Defense Position. * Ends her turn. Turn 3: Randa * Draws. * "Wurrzag" attacks the Set monster, which is "Crystal Strike Golem" (0 -> 500 -> 1000/'0' due to the Pendulum Effects of "Antenna Fly" and "Sorceress"), which due to the Pendulum Effect of "Antenna Fly", it cannot be destroyed by battle. * Ends her turn. Turn 4: Yuriko * Draws. * Normal Summons "Crystal Strike Paladin" (1800 -> 2300 -> 2800/1000 due to the Pendulum Effects of "Antenna Fly" and "Sorceress"). * Uses the effect of "Paladin", adding "Crystal Strike Dragon" from her Deck to her hand. * "Paladin" attacks "Wurrzag" (Randa: 4000 -> 3700). * Ends her turn. Turn 5: Randa * Draws. * Activates "Beastman Rebirth", Special Summoning "Ironbow" (1600/1400) and "Grudgebearer" (1500/0) from her Graveyard, but their effect(s) are negated this turn. * Normal Summons "Beastman - Gorbad Ironclaw" (1200/1700). * Uses her "Ironclaw", "Ironbow" and "Grudgebearer" to Xyz Summon "Beastman - Skarsnik, Warlord of the Eight Peaks" (500/2800). * Uses the effect of "Skarsnik", detaching 1 Xyz Material from itself to invert damage calculaiton this turn. * "Skarsnik" attacks "Paladin" (Yuriko: 4000 -> 1700, but "Paladin" is not destroyed due to the Pendulum Effect of "Antenna Fly"). * Ends her turn. Turn 6: Yuriko * Pendulum Summons "Crystal Strike Wyvern" (2500 -> 3000 -> 3500/1500 due to the Pendulum Effects of "Antenna Fly" and "Sorceress"), "Crystal Strike Dragon" (2500 -> 3000 -> 3500/2000 due to the Pendulum Effects of "Antenna Fly" and "Sorceress") and "Crystal Strike Kong" (1400 -> 1900 -> 2400/600 due to the Pendulum Effects of "Antenna Fly" and "Sorceress"). * Overlays her "Wyvern" and "Dragon" to Xyz Summon "Bolt Crystal Strike Dragon" (3000 -> 3500 -> 4000/3000 due to the Pendulum Effects of "Antenna Fly" and "Sorceress"). * Tunes her "Kong" and "Paladin" to Synchro Summon "Electro Crystal Strike Dragon" (2500 -> 3000 -> 3500/2000 due to the Pendulum Effects of "Antenna Fly" and "Sorceress"). * Uses the effect of "Electro Crystal Strike Dragon", Special Summoning "Crystal Strike Paladin" from her Extra Deck (1800 -> 2300 -> 2800/1000 due to the Pendulum Effects of "Antenna Fly" and "Sorceress"). * Randa uses the effect of "Skarsnik", detaching 1 more Xyz Material to invert damage calculation this turn. * Uses the effect of "Bolt Crystal", detaching 1 Xyz Material from itself to negate the effect of "Skarsnik", and replacing its existing effects with that monster's effects. * "Electro Crystal" attacks "Skarsnik" (Randa: 3700 -> 700). * "Paladin" attacks directly. (Randa: 700 -> 0). Yuriko wins. Category:Blog posts